Gossip Girl Revealed: Negative Reactions
by NamelessWriter8
Summary: Dan tells people he's Gossip Girl by sending out a blast, he had hoped to clear the air but the reaction he receives from people tells him otherwise. (Based mainly on Serena's reaction)
1. Chapter 1

This is a different reaction and much extended ending of everyone finding out Dan is Gossip Girl

Make sure to leave me reviews so I know if I should continue writing/if you like the story :) Remember this is not based on Dan at all times and is based on the reaction from Serena of him being Gossip Girl as well as others. I never bought that they just swept that under the rug and didn't care.

* * *

Serena looked at Dan and wondered how he could just calmly sit next to her like nothing had happened. He had revealed he was Gossip Girl. The terrible things he had done to people, maybe others sent in the tips but she never thought he would be so cruel to do something like that, especially to her. It had been silent since he'd followed them back to Blair's penthouse, they were all waiting for Chuck and Blair to return from the police station.

"This is unbelievable." Georgina was in shock and probably awe of the revelation. She stared at Dan intently like she was trying to read his mind.

Serena couldn't stand even being close to him. He had been responsible for so many bad things happening in not only her life but friends and family, even his.

Chuck and Blair walked in slowly, they were smiling happily until their gaze set on Dan. Blair walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"We read while we were there Humphrey. You have a lot of explaining to do." Blair sat down with Chuck on the sofa and waited for an answer from Dan, he had his hand on his cheek covering the mark Blair had left.

"What do you want to know Blair?" He leaned forward.

Everyone started talking now, they were all trying to ask questions at once, it seemed everyone was impressed and in admiration of Dan for what he'd done to them, he didn't even feel bad for it. He sat there smiling and praising himself for deceiving everyone. He looked over at her and smiled, she turned away from him and moved further to the side of her chair.

"You know what, I don't even want anything to do with you so I'm leaving." She stood up and walked to the elevator aware no one cared that she was going, only the person she hated, she wanted to hate him but a part of her still loved him. It didn't matter, there was no way they would be together again. She stood in the elevator and quickly pressed the button, she could see Dan was almost at the door. A second before it closed they looked at each other. She felt so hurt, so betrayed. Why would he do something like that? Serena felt like he only got close to her so he knew what was going on in their world and it made her want to cry in that instant.

She quickly walked through the lobby and passed Rufus, she couldn't stop and talk to him because her eyes were already watering, no way was she going to cry over Dan Humphrey. Serena needed to get her mind off Dan so she decided to do some shopping. She walked down the street and passed boutiques and small stalls. Not much was going on in Manhattan since Gossip Girl was dead.

Serena took her phone out and called Nate, aware he was still in the apartment.

"Hello?" Nate sounded confused, like she shouldn't be calling him while he was there.

"Let's go out tonight." She was ready for a crazy night, she would leave all her worries behind, especially Dan Humphrey.

"Yeah sure, I'll pick you up at –"

"10pm. I want to be out til morning, what do you say? Are you up for it Archibald?"

"See you then."

She hung up the phone and smiled to herself, at least some guys weren't pricks.

* * *

She had half an hour before Nate would pick her up and she needed to choose an outfit. Her make-up and hair was done, she had pulled it back into a bun and she wore dramatic make-up such as red lipstick and smoky eyes. Serena walked to her bed and reached into her shopping bags to find her new Chanel mini dress. It went to her upper thigh, it was a simple black bodycon but with a black chiffon top over it and sequins covering around the neck. She paired it with her new Chanel ankle boots, they were black suede. Finally she changed into her outfit and walked to the mirror.

Serena would definitely have no trouble forgetting Dan tonight. She shook the thought of him out of her head and walked out grabbing her black clutch on the way out. The elevator slowly reached the lobby and she stepped out confidently, she didn't move her gaze from Nate who was standing outside leaning on the town car. Although Serena was not looking around her she could feel the stares from everyone she passed, she hadn't been this wild since Georgina was in town and this time she was happy for everyone to know she was going to have fun.

Nate's jaw dropped, her legs went on for days and she looked stunning. He was in shock as she stopped in front of him and smiled deviously.

"Wow." Nate couldn't get the words out properly, he was just smiling now and shaking his head as he eyed her noticeably.

"How do I look?" Serena smiled even more, she knew she looked good and with her new confidence she wasn't too modest to hear it.

"Well to start off with, sexy as hell." Nate laughed lightly and opened the door motioning for her to get in.

Serena moved into the car and waited for Nate to join her. He called out for the driver to take them to a night club.

* * *

When they arrived Serena took off to the bar and ordered a round of shots and to keep them coming. She was going to get wild, who knew what she would do, there were no limits tonight.

* * *

_So should I keep writing? :)) xx Haven't decided if this is Serenate or Derena xx_


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou everyone who reviewed and followed the story! I really appreciate it! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter; please tell me what you think xx

* * *

Serena had thrown back too many shots to count and although Nate had taken his fair share, he was definitely holding back to keep an eye on her. She didn't care, not like he could stop her from having fun tonight. Serena moved from the bar to the pool table and stood on top of it. She started dancing and a crowd formed around her with gawking eyes and cell phones. She felt someone try and grab her, she looked down to see Nate putting his hand out. Quickly she moved away from him and started shouting chants to the crowd, someone passed her a vodka bottle and she drank half of it before throwing the rest over the crowd surrounding her. Everyone cheered and she continued to dance and jump around. Serena looked up to see Nate walking towards her from the back of the club with two security guards. She started waving to them and cheering with everyone.

Before she knew it she had been carried off the table and the crowd was booing at the security guards. Nate put her in a cab and gave the driver the money, he told him her address. Serena decided she wasn't ready to go home yet so she took a detour to The Empire. Chuck was always boasting about their bar, obviously it was decent. She arrived and stumbled out of the cab. Quickly she walked inside and headed straight over to the bar. Serena noticed the bartender was cute so she decided to work her charm on him.

"Hey what can I get you?" His green eyes lit up and he smiled at her. She bit her lip and twirled her hair around her finger.

"Surprise me." Serena winked at him and turned to look around while he made her drink. It was pretty much empty except for her a few tables with business people around them.

"It's on the house. But we close in a few minutes so be quick." He tapped her on the shoulder and handed over her drink.

She was pleased with what the bartender had made for her. The bar had cleared out and she still sat on the stool, like she was waiting for something. There was another tap on her arm that startled her and waiter asked her to leave.

"No. Why don't you leave?"

"There is a special event on tonight that Mr Bass and many hotel guests are attending, we're closing the restaurant and bar earlier. You need to leave."

Serena caused a scene and refused to leave. He tried to take her hand and walk her out but she fought against him and slapped him when he tried to drag her away.

"Fine." He took out his cell phone and started talking like a businessman on the phone, she thought he had said something about her but it was the last of her worries. The bartender sat on a couch further away from her and sighed heavily. Her concentration was re-captured when her phone beeped. She opened it to see a text from Dan.

**_'I'm sorry, please call me.'_**

Straight away she pushed the delete button and rested her head on the bar.

* * *

"Serena?"

She felt someone moving her back and forth. She mumbled slightly and waved them away. Instead they lifted her up and put her on her feet. Serena opened her eyes to see Chuck standing in front of her. She fell forward and started laughing uncontrollably. He looked unimpressed, angry almost.

"Look, I don't have time for this. You can sleep at my penthouse."

She ignored him and clutched his arm while he pulled her to the elevator. When they got to the penthouse Chuck waved goodbye and left her alone there. Serena decided to sleep, she'd had enough for the night. She walked into Chuck's room and pulled his drawers open. Laughing slightly she took out one of his blue dress shirts. She slid out of her dress and put it on. Serena curled up in the bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Don't touch me!"

Serena woke up to the sound of people yelling. She quickly put her face in her hands, the shouting didn't help her hangover. She stumbled out of the room and saw Blair briefly in the elevator before it closed.

Chuck grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"What were you thinking? Sleeping in my bed but taking this too?" He motioned to the shirt and let go of her arm.

"What is your problem? I can't even remember last night." She walked back into the bedroom and picked up her dress.

"Well now thanks to you, Blair thinks we slept together. I told her I was staying at the empire tonight so I could make sure you were okay and she came this morning."

Serena looked up shocked. Did Blair really think Serena would do that? Especially since they just gotten married yesterday. She thought it over and knew how Blair could get the wrong idea considering what she'd seen and Chuck's past. She walked into the bathroom to change back into her dress and left quickly while Chuck re-filled his drink. She heard him calling her name but she didn't look back.

Blair wouldn't pick up her phone and Serena was aware this was her mess and she needed to fix it. She grabbed two coffees from down the street and got a cab to Blair's penthouse. The elevator ride seemed to be taking longer than usual. When the doors opened she quickly walked in and just caught Blair before she went upstairs. The death stare was enough for her to know this wouldn't be easy. But before she knew it Blair walked up to her and slapped her across the face, she could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Wow, you've done a lot of slapping lately." Serena looked back at her, she was angry now too.

"You deserve it. I always knew you were a slut but I never thought you'd have anything to do with Chuck. We're married Serena and god help you if you've already ruined my future because yours came to a halt."

Serena felt the anger inside her and she didn't feel like apologizing right now. She couldn't believe Blair would say that to her, how she could even believe such a thing. It hurt her and she was ready to burst into tears but the anger took over as she looked at Blair. She meant what she said and Serena wasn't ready to forget that.

Serena dropped the coffee cups on the floor and they hit Blair's feet. She gave her one last glance before she left the penthouse.

* * *

Please review! Should I keep writing? And tell me if you guys like the plot and scenes :)


	3. Chapter 3

I really appreciate the reviews, follows, and favourites :) Thankyou everyone who has done that! I will continue writing this story! Keep reviewing it so I know if you guys like it xx

* * *

Serena had decided to go back to her penthouse. She walked through the lobby and could hear someone having an argument with the front desk. She turned around to see what was happening and Dan was leaning over the desk yelling. He was obviously here to see her, but she'd already told security and the front desk not to let Dan come up to her penthouse. Serena walked over to Dan and hit his back, hard. He turned around in anger and she could still see it in his face, but it softened as he saw her.

"Serena." He smiled but was definitely surprised that she came near him.

"You can leave now. When I said I didn't want anything to do with you, I meant it." She looked at him harshly and turned to walk to the elevator. He stopped her halfway there and grabbed her arm tight.

"Stop, you can't avoid me forever." He tried to find sympathy with her but there was none. She moved to face him and pulled her hand away.

"Actually, I can." Serena pointed to the security guards that were already walking towards them.

"Fine, but you can't deny that we have incredible chemistry. You and me, everything that's happened to try and pull us apart, nothing's worked. Because you might not see it now but we're inescapable."

"Well not if I can help it." Serena revealed no emotion while she spoke to him. "Please remove him from the hotel, and make sure he doesn't come back."

She let the security guards escort Dan away and she walked into the elevator. Just before the doors closed Nate threw his hand in between and walked in next to her.

"Hey."

Serena hadn't seen him since he put her in the cab last night. She wanted to be angry with him but he did the right thing and she was thankful he'd been there to stop her.

"Hey. About the other night, I'm really so—". The elevator moved roughly and came to a standstill.

Serena looked down to her feet and silently cursed at herself for stepping into the elevator. Nate called the front desk from the emergency phone and explained what had happened, she heard them tell him to hang on for at least 30 minutes. 30 minutes?! That was way too long to be stuck in an elevator with someone she wasn't speaking too. They both sunk down to the floor and sat in silence.

"I'm sorry, Serena. I was trying to do the right thing."

The right thing?! Did he really think ruining her night and putting her in a cab alone was the right thing?

"Yeah because putting me in a cab and leaving was a great idea while I was drunk."

"I didn't think about it like that."

Nate looked over to Serena and she knew he was sorry, she felt guilty for dragging him into her problems with Dan. It wasn't his responsibility to look after her 24/7.

"I forgive you." Serena smiled at Nate and moved to sit next to him.

They sat together in the elevator for 20 minutes before it moved, there was silence and laughter, but now she didn't regret getting into the elevator. At least she still had a true friend in Nate. When the elevator had moved she continued to her penthouse but Nate had left straight away when he got a call. She didn't know who it was from though, but apparently it was urgent.

* * *

Serena had spent the morning staring at her cellphone for a call from Blair, but it never came. She knew Blair was always the one to standstill, but this time she wasn't going to give in, what Blair said was out of line. Although she did feel bad for Chuck since she caused the whole situation. Instinctively she grabbed her phone and dialed his number. As it rung she wondered if she was making a mistake, would he slam the phone down at the sound of her voice?

"Hey, Chuck." Serena tried to push away the nervous feelings and focus on what she was calling for. But she didn't hear anything back from Chuck, just silence.

"Look, I know you're mad at me, it seems like everyone is these days. But I never meant for that to happen, as much as you'd like to believe it was on purpose, it wasn't. I was so drunk I honestly wasn't even thinking straight."

Serena waited for a response but still was served with silence she went to hang up but she stopped as she finally heard him say something, but it wasn't what she expected.

"Blair what are you doing?" Suddenly the phone was cut off and Serena quickly realized why the line had been silent. She wasn't saying sorry to Chuck, she was talking to Blair. By the surprise in Chuck's voice she assumed Blair was sneaking around like usual.

Serena decided to get dressed and have lunch, she needed time alone. But every girl has to eat!

* * *

She had walked down to her favorite café near her hotel and ordered an iced coffee and croissant. Once she had reached the café she'd lost most of her appetite thinking about what was going on. The waiter brought over her order shortly after. Serena started to eat her croissant as her phone beeped loudly, many heads turned toward her as she took her phone out of her bag. Just the name of the sender made her throw it back into her bag instantly, Dan Humphrey. She decided to just forget about him and eat her croissant and drink her iced coffee, it's not like she was waiting for anyone.

Serena lifted her glass but froze as she saw Blair marching through the café looking in every direction. As her gaze met Serena's she seemed to calm down and she came over to sit with her.

"So I guess you know I was listening in on the call."

Serena just looked at Blair blankly, she had nothing to say to her at this point, especially if she thought Serena was only angry over that.

"I'm sorry S. I know I overreacted majorly, I just want my best friend back."

"Well I don't want you back Blair, I've had enough of you putting me down. I would never say what you said to me. So go find a new best friend, because we're done."

With that, Serena stood up and walked away as fast as she could without making a scene. Blair wasn't going to get away with anything that easy. If she had been the one to say those things to Blair, she would of taken a decade to forgive her. She needed to think before she did anything.

* * *

Yay! A new chapter :D remember to review if you want more! 3


End file.
